Noites Frias
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Robb gostava de noites como aquela porque era nelas que Theon ia para a sua cama - Robb/Theon


_N/A : Se passa durante o primeiro livro. Eu não estou muito acostumada a escrever lemon então provavelmente a qualidade das partes com smut não deve ser muito grande._

**Noites Frias**

O inverno está chegando. Tais palavras pareciam estar encravadas em sua mente, seus ossos e seu sangue, mas apenas em noites como aquela Robb sentia isso. O ar gelado lhe enchendo os pulmões e ressecando os lábios ,um prelúdio do que está por vir ,que o verão que passara a maior parte de sua vida estava depressa chegando ao fim ,uma amostra vivida de que ele agora como o Senhor de Winterfell teria que cuidar não só de si mesmo e de sua família mas de todo o norte, principalmente nos tempos turbulentos que ele sabia estarem por vir. Robb teria todos os motivos para detestar noites frias como aquela ,mas esse não era o caso já que eram em tais noites que Theon Greyjoy ia para a sua cama.

Robb não sabia dizer exatamente o momento em que começou ou que mudou , ir para o seu quarto em noites como aquela era algo que fazia desde pequeno, talvez porque o frio o impedisse de dormir ainda se lembrando das ilhas onde passara a infância,ou para ter alguma companhia e Theon nunca fizera questão de esconder que a única pessoa que gostava na Casa dos Stark era ele. Quando meninos conversar sobre o dia e brincadeiras silenciosas enquanto os outros dormiam e as vezes olhando com receio e expectativa para a janela temendo que algum Whitewalker viesse da floresta. Isso aos poucos foi evoluindo, tão devagar e gradual que eles nem se deram conta, seus corpos as vezes se pressionavam um pouco mais do que era necessário para espantar o frio ,seus dedos entrelaçados e por vezes seus lábios juntos de leve ,isso no inicio, quando a idade começou a vir os beijos se tornaram mais intensos ,seus lábios pressionados contra os do outro tão forte e tão bruscamente que chegava a doer e ele não queria que parasse jamais ,suas línguas se tocando e explorando, assim como suas mãos , primeiro em cima no pescoço, cabelo e ombros e daí descendo mais e mais, primeiro por cima das vestes ,embora já há alguns anos sem elas.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Greyjoy apareceu , andando de leve pelos corredores para não ser pego por ninguém. Algo que Robb pensava ser um tanto ridículo já que agora praticamente não havia ninguém ali, o pai fora para longe para ser a Mão do Rei e levara Arya e Sansa consigo , Jon se juntara a Patrulha da Noite, a mãe partira para descobrir quem eram os responsáveis pela tentativa de assassinato de Bran, e este último era quase como se não estivesse ali parecendo que já que não podia mover as pernas levava a mente para lugares longínquos e sonhava com aventuras que nunca teria , Robb sabia que não poderia culpa-lo por isso. Mas mesmo sem eles o cuidado agora era mais necessário do que nunca, não era mais um jogo de meninos, Robb era o Senhor de Winterfell e Theon o seu braço direito.

Ao ouvir a porta ranger ao ser aberta Robb fecha os olhos para fingir que ainda está dormindo ,podia sentir o outro se aproximando ,ele se senta na beirada da cama e passa a mão em sua face, os dedos passando por sua barba rala que ele decidira deixar crescer para parecer mais velho, embora ainda falhasse em esconder que ele mal chegara aos dezesseis anos . Contornando a linha da mandíbula com os dedos e levando a boca de Robb ao encontro da sua, só aí este mostrou que estava acordado respondendo ao beijo com ferocidade.

Não havia conversas antes nessas noites ,o máximo de palavras que apareciam eram instruções, e das poucas vezes que conversavam após era sempre sobre algum outro assunto qualquer, nunca sobre eles ou aquilo que tinham ,provavelmente porque não havia nada o que dizer, ou pelo manos nada que fosse ter alguma relevância na realidade do mundo fora daqueles momentos, nada que serviria para mudar qualquer coisa.

Eles se despem rápido sem nunca pararem de se beijar ,é confuso e um pouco desajeitado e divertido, já torneando seu tórax com uma mão enquanto ainda tira as pesadas camadas de roupa sentindo a sua pele se arrepiar não tanto pelo frio mas sim por causa do toque do outro e com frio a sua volta parecendo cada vez mais irrelevante quando em contraste com o calor de seus corpos e o prazer que sentia quando seu sangue pulsava tão forte , e já obtinha pequenas ondas de prazer quando Theon colocava os primeiros centímetros de seu membro em sua boca.

Quando Robb goza Theon engole e começa a passar sua língua de sua virilha até o seu tórax antes de virá-lo de costas um tanto desajeitadamente, se põe a beijar a nuca de Robb descendo aos poucos , primeiro entravam os dedos ,o abrindo um pouco ,o preparando, e Theon já conhecia o corpo dele muito bem, acariciando todos os pontos certos e retirando seus dedos justamente quando começava a ficar realmente bom. Em alguns momentos pensava que aquilo não era digno de um Senhor de Winterfell ,mas gostava da sensação de ter o membro do outro dentro de si, até mesmo a dor inicial não o incomodava muito mais já que sabia que logo melhoraria, e logo o prazer viria, já estava vindo, cada vez mais a cada nova investida, tendo que mergulhar o rosto contra o travesseiro para impedir que seus gemidos escapassem, as vezes virando para trás para beijá-lo, podendo sentir o seu próprio gosto na boca do outro até Theon gozar dentro dele o fazendo por um segundo se sentir completo.

Em noites como aquela agora Theon visitava seu quarto não tanto pelo frio mas sim porque esse era um lembrete físico de que aquela parte de suas vidas logo iria acabar ,assim como o verão. Ainda assim vendo Theon ir embora assim que o dia começou a clarear Robb começou a torcer para que a próxima noite fosse fria como aquela.

**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**


End file.
